Nervous
by impossiblyimpossible
Summary: Axel and Roxas play a game of Nervous....


I was 14 when I had a crush on the girl next door, Namine. I told Axel this.

I was 15 when I started masturbating. I told Axel that.

I thought of Namine for a while.

At 16, fantasies of Namine weren't getting me anywhere. I told Axel that.

I told Axel everything. Almost.

At 17, I realized that I had a crush on Axel, my best friend. I didn't tell him that.

I also realized that Namine was too innocent for my fantasies. Axel wasn't. I didn't tell him that.

I didn't tell him that the reason he hadn't slept over in a month was because I wasn't sure I could control myself around him. Not if we were alone at the house anyway...

I couldn't avoid him anymore though.

"Rox...are you mad at me or something?"

Axel looked down at me as we walked home from school. His forehead was creased with unnecessary worry.

"Um..no...why?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"You're paranoid Ax."

I let out a strangled laugh and turned around, but he gripped my wrist.

"Don't bullshit me. You are coming to my house, 6 o clock, my parents will be out and you are going to tell me whats been eating at you."

Shit.

"And if I don't show up?"

He smirked.

"Then I invite myself over to spend the night. Your parents love me."

It was true, they adored him.

Not to mention that the last thing I needed was for him to sleep over, because he usually slept in _my_ room.

I've been having a lot of...dreams...lately, and I didn't want him to find out unless I told him.

And I have to tell him. Tonight.

"ass."

He stuck his tongue out and a sudden urge to kiss him came over me. I could barely control myself.

I glared at him, but I knew I would go.

I knew I would tell him.

Six came far too quickly, as any time does when you are looking forward to something unpleasant. Axel threw open his door and greeted me with a wicked grin. A very sexy wicked grin.'

If that thought wasn't bad enough, he was wearing a really tight tank top.

"I've been ordered to do some chores, gardening related." He made a face.

"You can either hang outside, or make yourself comfortable."

I chose the latter, it would give me time to think.

I settled down on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing was on, so after awhile I decided to go outside, so much for thinking.

I grabbed a coke for Axel and went around back.

He was bent over some hose thing when it exploded. Axel was drenched in seconds and it was still going.

"Hey Rox, come help me out here?"

I rushed over to the water,and tied up the hose. Axel sat there in his tank top, which was white and dripping.

I could see all of his skin underneath it and it was driving me wild.

"You..uh...ok?"

Axel looked at me funny.

"Its just water Roxas, I'm not gonna melt."

He began to peel off his tank top.

I couldn't stop staring and my heart felt like it was in my throat.

"Yoohoo....earth to Roxy..."

I snapped out of my trance and Axel's face was inches from mine.

"Sorry...I'm tired. Blanked out."

He smirked at me.

"Does Roxy poo need a wittle nap?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, but do you mind if I take a shower? It's hot out."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Bathroom's all yours. Take this in will ya?" He handed me his tank top. I strategically placed it at waist level to hide my 'problem'.

It frustrated me to no end that I could get so turned on from seeing Axel wet and half naked for all of two seconds.

Yes, I'm aware that I sound like a perve. I can't help myself.

Even straight guys turned their heads twice when they saw him. You see now what it does to me when I'm alone with him.

I swear I love him for _him_ though.

Axel was a friend I was extremely lucky to have.

I didn't even realize I still had the tank top until I was in the shower.

I put it on. It was too big for me, and the water had washed away any scent of Axel, but that it was _his_ was enough.

I tilted my head back and let my mind, and hands, wander.

Axel's POV

Roxas has been in the shower for fortyfive minutes. Usually he's out in ten.

I went to knock on the bathroom door to check on him.

"Roxas?" No answer.

"You're worse than a girl man."

I made my way back to the couch and sipped on a coke.

I began to wonder what he was doing in there. Not a good idea...

Fantasies of Roxas danced in my head again. As they had almost constantly for the past month.

Quite simply put, if I wasn't around Roxas, I dreamed about him.

He told me about some girl named Namine a while back, and how he fantasized about her. I got insanely jealous, and I found myself wishing it were _me._ I realized how very attracted I was to him, but he was hung up on that girl. Besides, I didn't figure Roxas would possibly be gay until a month ago when he started avoiding me.

I worried that he knew. That he caught me looking at him, I did it often.

Maybe he was freaked out, disgusted.

Or, I had hoped, it was the complete opposite.

Maybe _he_ was attracted to me.

Well, now I had a problem.

Fifteen minutes later I went back to the bathroom. I was going to tell him right this second how I felt if it killed me.

"Rox?" I jiggled the knob. The door swung open. Figures, the lock was crap.

"Roxas?" I asked again. I began to worry when I got no answer. Remembering that one time Roxas fell in the tub and needed stitches, I hesitantly pulled back the shower curtain.

"Oh. My. God."

Roxas was standing there with his head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open.

He was totally unaware of me, or how cold the water had become.

Roxas was standing there in _my_ shirt, stroking himself.

Fucking _stroking_ himself like there was no tomorrow.

That wasn't helping me _at all. _In fact, quite the opposite. His faint whimpering only made the sight more erotic. Why the hell would he choose to do that sort of thing in my shower? Though, in all honesty, I wished very much that I could join him.

"Axel..."

After hearing that, I almost did. It was a miracle that I made it back to the couch in my...condition.

Roxas POV

I felt much more in control after that shower. I'd be out of here soon, and avoiding Axel for another few months before I had to be in his house again. Yeah, I know I said I would tell him, but I'm chicken ok? As axel would say, "Quack. Quack"

When I entered the living room Axel was sitting on the couch and staring blindly at the television.

"Ax, you wanna turn that on?"

He snapped his head towards me and I swear his cheeks looked sorta pinkish. He must've just gotten inside.

"Do I want to w-what?"

"The tv....it's off. Turn it on, ya know, with the remote that's in your hand."

"oh."

"Geez Axel...I said it was hot out, I think your brain is melting. Maybe you need a shower."

His head snapped back up and it seemed like he was trying to choose his words very carefully.

"I'm not in-don't feel like going-don't need a shower Roxas."

"Ok-then-you don't need-have to-take one Axel."

He turned his attention back to the (still off) television and ignored my mocking. That was weird...Axel didn't usually have to think about what he says, or care that much about tv or ignore my mocking. Usually he'd tease back, saying something like ' dont-not my parent-need to get-special permission-Roxy', and when Axel says he wants to talk about something, he talks about it. AND Axel doesn't act all distant like he is right now.

"Axel, what's eating at you?"

"Whatareyoutalkingabout?"

"That! You're not acting _normal_."

"how?"

"The TV is off, you're sitting on the edge of the couch like it's gonna bite you in the ass, and you look flushed."

He mumbled something incoherent and got up.

"What?"

"Nothing...observant today aren't you? Highly aware of your surroundings. On edge. What's eating at _you_ Roxas?"

"No more than usual. We aren't talking about me anyway."

"Oh but aren't we? That _is_ why I told you to come here isn't it?"

"Stop trying to play psychologist. You're no good at it."

'Maybe not," He took two steps towards me. "but I'm good at other things."

Was that?? Was that an _implication? _I mentally slapped myself. Course it wasn't, but he took another two steps until he was only a few inches away.

"Roxas."

I could feel my face heating up.

"Whatdoyouwant?"

"Could you please move so that I could walk into my kitchen and get us some icecream?"

"o-oh..sorry."

He brushed past me extra slowly. At least that's how it seemed. How is it that all of my control has totally evaporated?

There was something in his gaze that made my insides melt, well, faster than usual. Then it hit me.

Holyfuckingshitohmygodheknows!

Axel POV

Once I make a decision, I follow through. Once Roxas realized I was acting funny, I made a decision. My decision, was that I would not let Roxas get to me. I would get to _him. He_ would be the one who cracked first. So, with absolute calm, I set out to set Roxas up. First step in my Three step program: Sea Salt icecream.

Well, technically the first step was flustering him in the kitchen doorway. I am so proud of myself for not attacking him. I _really, really, really _want to.

I brought out two ice cream bars and noticed Roxas was eyeing me warily.

"What's up buddy?"

"Why were you acting funny earlier?"

"I dunno....you were right, it must've been the heat. Ice cream?"

Thankfully, he took it without another word. I started eating mine as well. I had to finish it quickly for my plan to work.

As I licked the last drop of ice cream from my lips I noticed that I had, for once, finished before Roxas. He was about to take his last bite. Perfect.

At the very last second, just as Roxas was about to put the last of the ice cream bar in his mouth, I put it my mine.

"Ahh-Axel what the fuck? Are you insane? Are you crazy? What's wrong with you? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking..." I stated, calmly chewing while my mouth was about an inch from his, "that I wanted some ice cream."

"B-but...you...ugh!"

"You're blushing."

"am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Well-y-you scared the shit out of me!"

"_Obviously"_

_"_Axel...you are so...very...just..ugh!"

"Use your words."

He made a 'hmph' sound and I backed away chuckling. This would be easy as cake. A piece of pie. Wait...switch those.

"You're still blushing."

"Shut up"

"Come over here and make me."

"How do you suggest I go about doing that?"

"I dunno...get creative."

"Hmph."

"Use your words"

"Fuck you."

"I don't think that'd make me shut up."

He glared up at me with an even redder face.

"Geez...I'm just messing with you Roxas."

"Whatever."

"I'm bored, let's play a game."

"What _kind_ of game?" He questioned warily.

"'Nervous'."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Whaddya wanna play that for?"

You see, Nervous is a game where one person puts their hand on different parts of another persons body-starting at their head and moving down the rest of their body- asking "are you nervous". You stop when the other person says yes.

"We used to play it all the time."

Before things got complicated, before any physical contact could seem intimate. When it was just two boys who were trying to scare the crap out of eachother.

"Why not then."

He's only agreeing to try to make earlier seem normal. Whatever, I'd take it, and use it to make him give in.

Roxas POV

_Why am I agreeing? Why? _Oh yes, because I wanted to prove that earlier was nothing. That I was just a boy trying to scare the crap out of his best friend. Ha, _right._

_And..._said a tiny little voice in my head,..._you know he gets daring._ Memories of wrestling matches started by Axel placing his hands in inappropriate places broke through. He never backed down first. This time probably wouldn't be any different.

We didn't even ask if the other was nervous anymore. The rule was at least 5 seconds on each part, and if the other person backed away, they lost. From the neck up, we would touch the same spots, then we got creative.

Axel placed a finger on my head, I placed one on his. Five seconds. Axel pinched the end of my nose, I pinched the end of his. "Nervous yet?", he asked in a nasally voice. "Nope, you?"

He released my nose, and placed his hand on my shoulders.

"Geez Roxy...sure you arent nervous? You're awfully tense."

"So are you. That doesn't mean anything."

"I suppose."

It sort of suprised me when he started rubbing my shoulders but it was nothing he hadnt done before. If I was going to make him crack though, I'd have to do one better than usual.

"Nervous?" I asked while massaging his shoulders. I could tell he liked it because his head was tilted back slightly and he had closed his eyes.

"Not at all."

I steeled myself to not react to any of the moves he may try, and to keep a straight face when I made my next move. It was bold and it caught him off guard.

His neck had been an easy target so I took advantage of that. "Nervous yet?" I asked with my lips on the curve where his neck met his shoulder.

He said no, of course, but from where I was I could tell he was lying because his blood was boiling underneath his skin.

"Your turn"

"Roxy you're gonna have to do better than that to phase me. "

I fought back a shudder when Axel ran his hands through my hair.

"Is that the best you've got?" I snorted, brave-faced.

"Lets see you do better"

I smirked and pulled my hands through his hair. I know he had the same inward reaction I did because his eyes changed slightly.

"Really Roxas? You just copied my move. You wanna get to someone, I mean really get to em, you gotta do something like this."

He pulled me completley against him and his hands rested dangerously low on my waist. My arms lay useless at my sides and my face is pressed against his shirt.

"Oh I see...." I said, slightly muffled by the fabric. It smelled good...like, something burning. A barbecue maybe? "So, in following your example, I must succeed in flustering you?"

"So you admit you're nervous!"

"No, not nervous. Squished...I mean, really? I expected more from you."

While he contemplated this, I decided to make my next...._desperate_....move.

...

I'll admit that I _did, _in fact, squeak when Roxas grabbed my ass. That was entirley new, completley unexpected but not entirely unpleasant. He was determined unnerve me first which meant I had to play hardball to win.

"That was...different."

"Were you nervous?"

"Nah," I leaned down to whisper in his ear "Maybe I like your hands there." I heard the little intake of breath when I nipped at the side of his neck. Too bad that wasn't an official turn, I couldve called him on it.

"My turn Roxy" I grinned. Oh he was in for it now.

Roxas mustve turned 13 different shades of red when I picked him up by the ass and and put him on the kitchen table.

"Nervous Rox?" He paled slightly.

"No." Liar, but it made the game interesting.

...

I _cannot _believe he had the nerve to do that. He eats in here....where my ass is. Damnit. I thought for sure that I had him. Im nervous as hell....but Im gonna make a point today, otherwise I'll never get anywhere with him. I surveyed my current surroundings and position. Axel was standing between the island and the refrigerator. His hands were still under my ass, not that I minded...but Im sure I'm blushing for thinking that. Damn face....and from where I was sitting my knees were level with his waist. Perfect.

I sucked in a breath and almost jumped, counting on Axel to keep us both vertical. My legs locked around his waist and he instinctivley grabbed onto me tighter like I thought he would so I wouldn't fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he stumbled back against the fridge.

Both of us were breathing pretty hard and he was staring at me wide-eyed.

"The hell...?"

"Nervous yet?" I breathed with our noses touching. It would be _extremely_ easy just to kiss him right now.

...

When the hell did Roxas get so fucking_ bold? _Im sure Im blushing right now, and I really dont blush easily.

"If I say yes?"

"Then you lose."

He started to back away but I caught his wrists.

"I didn't say yes, even if I am, you want me to say no. I'm curious myself about what would happen if I said no. Would you give up?"

"No."

"Really? Then let's pretend you haven't asked me yet."

I pulled him back to where he was.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"I asked, are you nervous?"

I touched my nose back to his.

"Not at all"

What now Roxas? What now indeed...

"Then, I think....it's your turn Axel."

....

Axel seemed to think for all of two seconds before he did the predictable thing; kissed me.

I was hoping he'd do that, and I am so glad that he's impatient.

The unpredictable thing about it is what he said to me between kisses.

" I can make you feel...so much better than you can ever dream of feeling."

The response was out of my mouth as I remembered exactly what so many of those dreams entailed.

"I doubt that"

....

General POV

Clothes were strewn all over the kitchen floor; thier owners tangled together. Roxas moaned as Axel sucked on a nipple

and Axel moaned even louder when Roxas slipped a finger inside of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You'll like it, I promise."

"Theres no fucking way Im letting you put that _thing_ inside me."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Roxas I really think we should- A moan cut him off as Roxas curled a finger upwards just enough to brush his prostate.

"Found it"

"Fuck! Roxas why didnt you tell me? I wouldve let you do this ages ago."

...

"Namine, if you're going to write a sex scene, there needs to be more detail, less dialouge."

Namine whirled around in her computer chair, face heating up quickly.

"That, and if I'm so good, Axel should be a quivering mass right now. Quivering masses are not smart-asses."

"That was lame Roxas..."

"W-who let you in here?"

"Your mom."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to read over my shoulder?!"

"How many times must we tell you not to write about us having sex?"

"Oh you know you want to fuck eachother."

"I think we should just start writing stories about her and Larxene."

"I could get off to that"

"Get OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

....

About a week later, several stories feauturing Namine and Larxene appeared on FFN. Except....Axel and Roxas couldn't think of anything to write....


End file.
